The Pink Skirt!
by blueball
Summary: His life had always sucked; an abusive father and constantly moving around to keep himself safe. What happens when he meets a slightly older, but very, very sexy teen and falls in love? WARNING: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Aaahem! This is yaoi 8D**

* * *

Pink skirt?

Check!

Tight, white button up shirt?

Check!

The man that no baby dared to look at without starting to cry in fear walked – more like skipped – out from his huge closet and over to the gigantic mirror on the wall by his worktable. He came to a sudden halt in front of it, and tossed his head from side to side, watching his hair fly beautifully from left to right. Once he finished shaking his head, he patted some locks down before he put an orange flower in his hair, completing his look.

As he stared at himself, he just knew that this year would suck even more than the previous ones. It was his first year in high school, and he didn't know anyone!

His family, which included his grandmother, his mother and himself, moved around a lot so that his son-beating father wouldn't manage to find them and continue forcing him to work in that whorehouse.

It made him sad to have a father like that, but he hated that he would have to change schools all the time. This way, he never got any friends, and he would always remain lonely.

Finally, Akasuna no Sasori – the most dangerous man in the whole world – looked over at the clock on his nightstand. His hand flew up to his mouth as he gasped in shock, his eyes wide.

It read 07.45!

Oh no! He was going to be late!

As quickly as he could, the redheaded boy picked up his bright pink and orange schoolbag and ran out of his room.

"Goodbye, mom!" he shouted happily as he slipped his shoes on and disappeared out of the house, completely forgetting to make his homemade lunch.

Naturally, Sasori reached the school bus at the last minute, and he got on board. The bus driver stared at him for what seemed like hours, and the redhead couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed. However, he could not let that show!

"What are you staring at, ass?" he snarled before stomping off further into the bus.

He could feel the other kids' stares on him, and he wondered if it was because he was new, or maybe because he was so God damn adorable. Just then, someone slapped his pretty little ass, and Sasori yelped in surprise.

Who dared to do that?

Turning around to glare at whoever it was and give the person a good lecture, Sasori was shocked. He had to stop himself at the last minute, and God was he glad that he did! The obviously older, sexy teenager was grinning at him. He had long blonde hair. A part of it was held up in a high ponytail, while the rest hung down his back. The teen's fringe was also quite long, and it covered the left side of his face. He had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world, and his chin was so firm!

Oh God how hot he was!

An inner Sasori squealed in delight and he had to force himself to stay as calm as possible. After all, he had a reputation to maintain, and really... this stupid boy had slapped his pretty little ass. Such an action could not be forgiven!

"Who do you think you are?" the redhead asked, finally releasing his infamous glare. Unfortunately, the poor boy didn't seem to take him seriously.

"I'm Deidara Iwa, sweetheart, yeah." the blonde told him, still holding that incredibly charming smirk.

Despite the man's overly hotness and charming personality, Sasori couldn't help but to hate him.

"I'm a boy!" Sasori shouted even though no one had said anything to imply that he was a woman. Then he raised his hand and slapped this Deidara Iwa before he stomped off to the back of the school bus.

He sat alone for the rest of the trip, and even though he could still feel the other people look at him now and then -especially Deidara, he ignored them and continued thinking about how much his life sucked.

The first recess wasn't exactly something he had been looking forward to. During the first two lessons, he hadn't got to know anyone; It had been so embarrassing to introduce himself to the class in the beginning, but even more so when no one had bothered to talk to him afterward. Unfortunately, this wasn't even the worst part. A boy had tried to hit on him! Only the thought made Sasori want to gag and puke. How disgusting was that?

Right now, the petite redhead was sitting all alone on one of the benches in the schoolyard. All over the place were teenagers of his age and above talking with each other. Somewhere to his right was a football field. He had always enjoyed football, and he would have to admit that he wasn't all that bad at it.

With a sigh, and the fact that he knew he had nothing else to do, Sasori got up and began to walk towards the field. When he came there, the field was already occupied by the third year students.

He immediately spotted Deidara Iwa and couldn't help but to stare at the older man. The blond was running around in only his jeans, so the redhead really couldn't keep his eyes from staring at the man's chest. It was so well toned and very lean. He had never seen such muscles before!

And his hair...

The long blonde hair was swaying behind him as he ran with the ball. It looked like the sun's warm rays, and he wanted to touch the silky strands and never stop. He noticed that Deidara had brushed his fringe away and out of his face. Even though Sasori had kind of liked the fringe, it was so nice to see the blond's whole face. He was so gorgeous.

Suddenly the blonde looked back at him, and Sasori quickly looked away as a blush became evident on his face. He even felt a bit light headed! What was happening to him?

When the redhead looked back up, he came to face the same chest and muscles he had been staring at just a few seconds ago, and the blush that he had forced down resurfaced immediately. With wide eyes, Sasori looked up into Deidara's blue ones.

"See something you like, yeah?" the blond asked teasingly, and Sasori noticed that the other was sweating.

Oh my God, he thought, Deidara's scent is so good!

Once he realized what he was thinking, the redhead mentally slapped himself and glared at the third year. How dared he accuse him for liking some stupid flesh and non-existent muscles?

"No, not in you anyways, girly!" Sasori retorted, all of a sudden feeling very smug.

"See who's talking, sweetheart." the blond replied, the oh-so-sexy smirk widening a tad as those blue eyes looked him up and down.

Deidara was checking him out!

The light-headed feeling came right back to him, and he swayed slightly where he stood, suddenly not feeling very well. Luckily for him, a firm arm wrapped around his waist and kept him from falling. A hand rested on his forehead for a second or so, before it ran through his silky red hair.

"Are you alright, yeah?" Deidara asked, surprising him with his caring voice. Sasori definitely hadn't expected the blond to care for him like this. He smiled a bit and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. The blond smiled back down at him.

"Y-yeah..." he replied, his heart beating faster than it had ever done before. He was almost sure that it would jump out of his chest, or at least that the sexy blond keeping him standing would hear it.

Sasori looked away from Deidara's eyes, and his own drifted down to the blond's shoulder. A fatal mistake. There, on the third year's skin, sat a spider. It was big and brown and hairy -his worst nightmare!

The redhead blinked once, then twice before suddenly feeling even more light-headed than earlier. He let out a scream of fear and tried to push himself away before the spider could attack him. Unfortunately, he was too late. The big, brown and hairy spider jumped at him with its teeth ready to rip his beautiful skin apart.

"Sp-sp... spider." he whispered effortlessly before everything around him became black and he fell limp in Deidara's strong, sexy arms.

When Sasori finally came to, he realized that he was not out on the football field anymore, but lying on something soft in a room that he hadn't seen before. Surely, this had to be the Nurse's office. But, what was he doing here? The last thing he could remember was having recess, and then something about Deidara Iwa. A spider... he had seen a spider and fainted, hadn't he?

Oh my God how embarrassing, especially since the blond had been right there, embracing him in his strong, comfortable arms!

Remembering this made his cheeks grow hot and red, and he hid his face in his hands. He was quite ready to begin crying. However, he reminded himself that boys didn't cry, and instead he sat up. The quilt that had been covering him up fell down around his hips, and he was shocked to realize that he was completely naked under the sheets. He gasped in horror. Where were his clothes, and better yet, why was he naked?

Someone must have raped him!

The thought immediately made the tears from earlier reappear and he began to cry. Sasori only hoped that his mascara wouldn't start to run; he hadn't bothered with a waterproof one, since it had been such a sunny day. Oh no... his life really did suck! First he was raped, and then his make-up would disappear, and he would look like a fool!

"What are you crying for, yeah?" someone suddenly asked, and he looked up to find Deidara in front of his bed. The third year came up to the side and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to him. He was no longer crying - the sight of the blond had calmed him down and made him feel safe.

Sasori wanted to be held by those strong, sexy arms once again. He needed to be comforted, and only the blond could make him feel better.

"I was just so scared, waking up here without no one around!" the redhead said, and he felt the tears once again. Fortunately, Deidara was quick and brushed them away with a light smile.

"Well, you're not alone anymore, so don't cry, sweetheart." the blond then took him into his arms, and Sasori closed his eyes and clung to the older male. It was so good to be held like this, especially by the muscular blond third year.

However, things suddenly changed, and Sasori yelped as one of Deidara's hands suddenly traveled south. He shuddered and looked up at the blond with confused eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"Well... like I said, we're all alone in here, and the door's locked, yeah." Deidara replied, smirking down at him.

In complete fear, Sasori – who usually wasn't scared about anything other than spiders, and occasionally his abusive father – pushed himself away from the blond third year and ran toward the only door in the room. He tried to open it, but it was locked, just like the other student had said.

Oh no, oh no! He was going to be raped, wasn't he? The redhead continued to yank on the door handle, not once thinking about unlocking the door with the key. Not before too long, the strong, sexy arms of Deidara wrapped themselves around his waist and pressed him up against the door. He felt the blond's tongue run over his neck and shuddered pleasantly -no, wait! He wasn't supposed t like this!

"Please, please stop!" Sasori cried, trying to free himself from between the door and the third year. He knew that he stood no chance against Deidara; it was so obvious who the stronger of the two was. Right now, the redhead – who feared nothing – really wished that he had used all of his spare time training for muscles instead of going to those stupid make-up stores!

"Shh, shh, darling," the blonde cooed into his ear, causing yet a shiver to run down his spine. He could now feel the older male's member press against his pretty little naked ass, and felt like screaming. Unfortunately, Deidara was quicker than him and covered his mouth with his hand.

The tears fell like waterfalls from his adorable brown eyes, which were filled with evident fear of the situation.

Sasori was pulled away from the door and back towards the bed he had been lying on earlier. The blond pushed him down on it, and before Sasori had the chance to roll off and try to escape again, Deidara was above him. The third year's mouth moved to his neck, where it licked and nipped on his sensitive skin. He had to fight to prevent himself from letting out any moans against the blond's hand; it felt so good, but he knew this was wrong. He didn't want this!

As the rapist moved further down, he tried to squirm out of his grasp. It was impossible for him, however, because of his small, petite form. The fact that he was a man that made babies cry did not help him at all in this situation.

The hand was removed from his mouth, and for a second he was relived. The next second, he had to thrash to keep the very same hand away from his already hard member. Sasori didn't know when he had become as hard as a rock, but he certainly loathed himself for it!

"Stop, please Deidara, I-I don't want this!" the poor redhead sobbed as said rapist licked the head of his rock hard length. A moan escaped him, and his sobs increased tenfold.

Deidara only grinned up at him and reached up to kiss his tears away. Then the man nuzzled his neck, distracting him from what was going on in the south.

"Your body says a totally different thing, sweetheart, yeah." he replied, and then Sasori felt three fingers being shoved up his pretty little naked ass. He cried out in pain and tried to wriggle away only to realize that his desperate movements made the pain worse.

"Just relax and enjoy the Deidara ride, yeah!" Deidara gloated before turning the poor little redhead around to lie on his stomach. Sasori continued to cry and squirm in hopes of being set free, but he was in no such luck today.

The fingers were pushed in and out of him, and his reddening skin screamed for the blond to stop -and so did his own mouth.

"Stop! Stop -oh please stop!" Sasori pleaded, sobbing loudly, "It hurts, please stop!"

His pleading was ignored, however, and he felt the blond's fingers disappear from his pretty little naked ass. Everything was completely still for a moment before he felt the tip of something huge pressing against his pretty little ass, and for a second or so, he was pressing back against it.

His action made the third year behind him chuckle and push his length further into his pretty little ass.

"I knew you'd like this, yeah." Deidara said, his voice smug.

"No, no -ow! Take it out!" Sasori cried, trying to move away now. He was stopped by the blonde, who wrapped one of his arms around his waist, keeping him still. No matter how much the red haired first year pleaded, the older just wouldn't stop this. He didn't know what to do anymore, and just kept on trying to beg.

With a forceful thrust, Deidara's gigantic member was brought all the way into his pretty little ass, and he screamed in pain. It surprised him a bit when he felt the blond's hand on his cheek, stroking his beautiful skin. However, he wouldn't let it trick him, and continued to sob without control.

Sasori felt the older man pull out of him and then thrust back inside his delicious heat, and he cried out once again. It hurt so, so much! The pace continued for a little while, and he was still only begging to be let go.

Then something weird happened – something that had never happened all of the other times he had been sexually abused by his terrifying father – and Sasori cried out in pure pleasure. He had no idea what just happened, but Deidara certainly must have done something to make him feel good, because right now, he was feeling incredibly good.

"You enjoying it now, yeah?" the blond asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes, yes -oh God yes!" Sasori moaned as he began to rock back against the blond's forceful thrusts, "don't stop!"

The third year grunted behind him and picked up his speed. Sasori wasn't sure what to do anymore, his thoughts completely disappearing as the pleasure only continued to hit him with brute force. Oh my God, why hadn't he thrown himself at the blond the moment they met?

"Yes, yes, right there! Deidara!"

Deidara hit his sweet spot over and over again, and soon he could feel a coil in his stomach tighten up. He knew he was feeling close, and even though he did want a sweet release, he did want this to last.

Unfortunately he came a minute later, screaming Deidara's name in pure bliss. A second later, he felt the blond's wonderful seed fill him up from the inside and they both collapsed on the bed.

"I love you, darling, yeah!" Deidara confessed as he pulled out of the redhead and pulled him close.

Sasori blushed and giggled before he snuggled close to the muscular and sexy man.

"I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I decided that I wanted to continue this story because it's just amazingly fun to write it and the ideas just suddenly pop into my head -just like that! Amazing!**

**Anyways, I want to thank Selyann for encouraging me throughout the making of both the first and the second chapter. I couldn't have done this wonderful piece without your sharp mind and magical powers!**

**Btw, reviews are love.  
**

* * *

A day (although it felt more like three months) had passed since Sasori and Deidara confessed their undying love for each other and made love like two bunnies high on sugar. Everything was like heaven on earth, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind; Sasori couldn't help but to believe that somethind bad would happen soon.

Sasori looked upon himself through the mirror in the bathroom as he pulled his pink skirt up around his hips (he had been offered the proper male uniform, but refused to take the offer because Deidara seemed to like to have easy access).

«Is it just me, or am I getting fat?» he asked himself, a light frown covering up his adorable features.

With a nervous sigh, the redhead turned so he would be able to look at himself from the side. Hopefully everything was still like normal, or the cute babies would stop fearing him so much. He just couldn't let his reputation be ruined by a fat belly.

He studied himself for just about ten minutes...

«No... it's just me!» Sasori confirmed happily and let his school shirt fall down over his ribs and down to where his skirt began. If he stretched a bit people would be able to look him over. Luckily, no one would ever dare to do that. There were two reasons for this. One; he was Akasuna no Sasori, no one dared to stand up to him because he was just that mean and scary, and eying him up was out of the question unless people had his permission to do so. Two; he was dating Deidara, the hottest, coolest, strongest (but by no means stronger or scarier than Sasori) and best student in the whole wide world!

With a light skip in his step, the redheaded, fearless school student walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where his mother sat by the kitchen table.

To his horror, Sasori could see that her beautiful face was puffy and red from crying. The table was wet from all of the tears and the phone on it was soaked thoroughly. What in the world could have happened to her?

«Mother, mother!» he cried in surprise as he ran – with a skip in his step – over to the woman. He knelt down beside the chair and was only lucky that no one was there to kneel on the other side of his mom; He had 'forgotten' to put on his panties on his sexy boyfriend's command.

«Are you alright, mom?» he asked her and stroked her lovely brown hair. To both of their dismay, Sasori had inherited his abusive father's red hair.

«No, honey, I'm not alright!» his mother exclaimed, sobbing hard into her hands.

Quick as the wind Sasori got himself a chair and sat down before he said, «what's wrong, mom?»

«Your father called...» it was a whisper, but he still heard it clearly.

Sasori froze in his seat, shocked to the very end of his body. Had the man found them? Memories from that bad, bad time came flooding back to him like nothing ever had before and he began to cry as well, although silently.

_A mini version of Sasori was sitting in his room, carefully playing with the toys his mother had bought for him when the door opened and a tall red haired man stepped inside. _

_«Hello, Sasori, how are you today?» he asked, smiling happily. _

_For a second the younge redhead believed that his father was being nice to him and maybe even had brought a new toy with him. Unfortunately, Sasori was right about the latter part; He hadn't understood what the long thing was that his father pulled out from his back pocket before it was roughly shoved up a place no one but his true love should touch. _

_He screamed and trashed and fought with all of his might, but in return he was bitten and hit and kicked and fucked until he could not utter another sound. Then he was left there on the floor to suffer by himself while his father moved on to his mother, who still knew nothing of how he got bruises. _

«Does he know where we are?» Sasori asked, trying to stop his tears. It just wasn't that easy, especially not when his mother told him yes with a simple nod.

* * *

After he had managed to wipe his tears away and puked a bit, Sasori put on the bright smile that seemed to terrify every living thing in the whole world – except for Deidara and his huge fan club – and went out the door . He still had to go to school as normal and act as if nothing had happened, but he didn't exactly like it. As a squirrel ran off in fear as he approached, he couldn't help but to wonder if Deidara would do the same if he knew.

Sasori couldn't tell him anything! Surely everything would work out in the end, so it wouldn't be a big deal if his sexy boyfriend was left out of this. Besides, this was his and his mother's problems -not anybody else.

The redhead also made it clear to himself that he didn't need anyone, not even Deidara, to watch out for him and protect him; He was Akasuna no Sasori after all.

When he got to school the redhead looked around for his beautiful and sexy boyfriend, but unfortunately without luck. The blonde always seemed to be able to hide from his mad finding skills, but that didn't matter; They would find each other soon -they always did. And just as he thought that, he was run over by a tall, lean blonde without a shirt on.

The redhead looked up at the man above him and blushed deep red as he met those sexy sky blue eyes. Deidara was, like mentioned, without a shirt on, so he had probably been playing football with his friends. For some reason, the blond always played without a shirt on. Of course, Sasori would never complain about that! His boyfriend looked so hot without anything on.

«Well hey, lover, yeah» Deidara said, grinning at him like the horny mad man he was. Sasori could already feel the blonde's hard dick press against his own rising one.

Despite his sudden urge to flip Deidara over and ride him hard, the redhead pouted.

«Oh, geez, Deidara, I can't have be aroused now!» he complained before continuing in a whisper, «I'm not wearing anything under my skirt. People will notice!»

The blonde looked shocked for a moment or two before the grin returned for full. Sasori was suddenly kissed and a second later he was back on his feet, pulled up by the strong Deidara.

They continued to make out in the school yard, forgetting all about the other students around them. There was really nothing about the other people to remember anyways; they were ugly compared to the two of them, and hateful were they as well, probably standing there sending them evil looks right now.

Deidara was the first to break the kiss, and Sasori couldn't really help but to whine in dismay as he panted to regain his held breath. The blonde was such a good kisser, so he never really wanted to stop kissing. If only they could hold their breath forever, because you just can't kiss and breathe at the same time.

He whined again, pouting up at his sexy boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Deidara just laughed.

«Beg for me, lover, and I'll comply, yeah.»

Sasori bit his lower lip. Beg? Was this super sexy brat insane? Akasuna no Sasori, the most feared, but totally hottest man on the planet could not beg just like that; it would ruin his whole reputation!

But then again... would the kiss be worth it? If he whispered, no one would need to know -just him and Deidara. The redhead bit his lips so hard that it began to bleed. A trail of blood made it down his chin.

It was now or never.

«Please, Deidei, please kiss the sense out of me!» Sasori begged, holding on to his boyfriend as if his life depended on it.

His words seemed to have awakened something in his boyfriend that he hadn't seen since the first time they had fucked. Deidara suddenly pulled him closer, and Sasori let out a frightened, but still masculine and brave yelp.

The blonde's tongue began to make its way up the blood trail on his chin, licking up every little drop of blood that came from his lips like a hungry vampire. The feel of his boyfriend's strong, wet muscle made Sasori shudder and close his eyes, anticipating what would happen next.

Do it! He thought.

His silent demand was complied as Deidara's lips smashed against his own in a wonderful teeth-crashing kiss!

As their tongues mingled together in an amazing dance of tango, they both forgot to draw their breaths. As Sasori let out a soft moan, completely lost in the pleasure that the kiss was giving him, he suddenly fell limp in his sexy blonde's arms. Deidara didn't seem to notice and just continued ravishing the beautiful – but scary – redhead's mouth until his lungs burned.

Suddenly, he fell limp as well, and they both collapsed onto the dirty ground of the school yard, still holding each other close.

The students walking by kept giving them weird glances, although some had to think that they both reminded them of Romeo and Juliet where they lay, seemingly dead.

Because no one had dared to wake the Akasuna no Sasori from his peaceful sleep (faintingness, actually), the redhead opened his eyes ten minutes later and realized that he was laying in his beautiful and sexy lover's arms. Just then he heard the school bell ring and he blinked, looking up at the huge building in front of him.

Oh my God.

He was late for class. He was late for class...

Sasori was NEVER late for class.

For a couple of seconds he wasn't really sure what to do, but then he came back to his senses and sat up, straddling his sexy blonde beast. Unfortunately – or rather fortunately – this let him get a feel of what was hiding under Deidara's clothes. Sasori had to try real hard not to grind his naked bottom down to meet that huge length. Oh how he suddenly wanted to forget all about school and just make Deidara fuck him right here on the hard, cold pavement.

As he decided that yes, that certainly was a good idea, he took a look around to make sure that there were no one to be seen. If there was, then he certainly would just have to take his sexy boyfriend with him somewhere more private, but that wasn't a thing he actually wanted to do at the moment; his own uncovered member was starting to rise slowly from the naughty thoughts he was having.

Then he spotted him, the man in his nightmares -the man that he was running from.

His abusing father was standing right there by the closed school gates, staring at him whre he sat on Deidara. Sasori felt like everything in him just stopped working; his lungs wouldn't breathe, his heart wouldn't beat, and most importantly, his member fell right back down again from the memories of his abusing father taking him -claiming him. Nausea and fright were suddenly the only feelings he could register in his mind.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn to look at Deidara, his eyes wide and frightened in shock. The blonde was grinning at him, but the smile quickly faded when he realized that Sasori wasn't exactly happy.

«What's wrong, yeah?» Deidara whispered, frowning lightly now.

All Sasori could do was look back towards the school gates, but this time he couldn't see his father anywhere. Had he just been imagining it? He sure hoped he had.

Turning back to his sexy boyfriend, the redhead smiled. He hadn't seen his father! That was impossible and ridiculous.

«Nothing, I just woke up and couldn't figure out what the hell we're doing out here on the ground. It scared me a bit!» Sasori replied happily before he leaned down and placed a soft peck on Deidara's manly lips.

The blonde laughed softly and sat up, wrapping an arm around his lithe waist. Sasori forced a smile as well, and with his great acting skills it looked very real.

«Let's get to class, lover,» Deidara suggested before looking down, «or would you rather find a more private place, yeah?»

His sexy boyfriend wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sasori felt his skirt rising up.

* * *

Sasori couldn't think about much the rest of the day; after seeing his father by the gate (at least he thought he'd seen the old abusing man) and then having mind blowing sex with his hot boyfriend in between some bushes in the school yard was enough to make his mind drift away from the teacher's babbling.

He wasn't quite sure if it really had been his father standing there, looking at him, but the sex had been real. As he fought down a blush as he remembered how Deidara had taken him and loved him, Sasori had to look around to make sure that no one was noticing his strange behavior.

There was one or two or three -or ten heads that turned quickly to look in the teacher's direction as he scanned the room with his half lidded eyes. This didn't seem strange to him since it happened all the time. Despite wearing a skirt and normally dressing like a girl (unless he really felt like having on pants), he had heard rumors about a fan club. A fan club for him. At first he had been very excited about it, but when he began to notice people following him around all stalker-like he got a bit crept out.

With a light sigh the redhead turned back to look out of the window on his right. He froze.

There, by the closed gate stood a man that was terribly familiar; his abusing father hadn't changed much throughout the years, and that scared him, something that was pretty much impossible.

Sasori was never scared, never. However, when it came to his father, he would always fear for his life. And despite how strong and powerful and frightening he looked to the kids around him (except for Deidara and his fan club), the squirrels and the tiny babies, his father could easily over power him.

He knew this even though there were many years since he last had seen the old man.

Quickly looking away from the window in fear, Sasori bit his lower lip until it began bleeding. The sudden pain startled him – the great Akasuna no Sasori – and he gained the whole room's attention. Their teacher looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the redhead lapped up the red liquid before it reached his pink skirt.

He couldn't allow his clothes to get dirty.

«Sasori, do you have anything to share with the rest of us?» the teacher asked him. Sasori didn't like the tone his teacher used and glared harshly. The teacher backed away immediately and his fan club clapped enthusiastically. Maybe it wasn't all that bad to have a fan club?

After the last lesson was finished Sasori met up with his sexy boyfriend in the hallways and together they walked out of the building and towards the parking lot. Deidara always drove him home because he was afraid that someone would come and take him. Sometimes the redhead was annoyed by this fact because he very well could take care of himself. However, today it was quite alright. After all, he'd seen his father two times already.

Once they got into the car, a dark blue Volvo V70, and had buckled their seat belts, Deidara drove out of the lot and onto the main road. The radio was humming lightly in the background, but other than that they were silent. They usually didn't start talking about things before they got home, but things were really nagging at him today. Sasori couldn't wait.

«Do you want to eat dinner with us today?» he asked his sexy blonde, hoping for a yes. He knew for sure that his mother would appreciate another man that could protect them, and so would he (even if he didn't need protection).

Deidara was silent for a bit, but then he turned and sent him a sad smile, «I wish I could, honey, but I already promised my friends that I'd play some football with them in a couple of minutes.»

Then the blonde stroked his thigh. Sasori leaned over, kissing his sexy boyfriend's cheek.

«Don't worry about it; I love you, Dei!»

«Oh I love you too, Saso, so much!» Deidara replied and sent him a coy grin before continuing, «if you want you can come by after you've had dinner, yeah?»

The redhead thought about it as he stared through the car window at the trees; he didn't live very far away from the school and the city, but far enough to have a wood around his house.

«Sure thing, I'd like to come and play.» Sasori said and returned that sexy grin with one of his own. He was a very good football player, every one knew that because of his small 'shows' during reccess and gym. Sasori always scored most of the goals and he was always the man with the ball unless he decided to be nice and give it to one of his other teammates -he didn't get tackled and he didn't screw up enough to lose the ball. Ever.

«Mmmh, I can't wait to see you play again, love, yeah,» the blonde said with a content sigh. Sasori flushed red and smacked his boyfriend's arm playfully, embarrassed for no reason at all.

«Behave, Deidara!»

«Always do. Text me when you're finished.»

* * *

The first thing Sasori noticed when he came through the front door of his and his mother's house was that it was completely dark in all of the rooms. He reached for the light switch in the hallways and tried to put the light on, but with no luck.

Fright struck him as he slipped off his shoes and put his school bag down on the floor. Biting his lower lip hard, the redhead began to make his way towards the living room. He knew where everything was and had no trouble to find the way.

Sasori was desperate to turn on some lights; he couldn't help but to wonder if something was wrong. Was his mother alright? Why was the power only out in their house?

«Mom?» he called, trying to calm his beating heart down. He was, however, without luck, and he cursed himself for that; Akasuna no Sasori always had control over his own body, no matter the situation. If he was scared, like he was now, or embarrassed, he could easily hide it if he wanted to, because he was just _that _good.

«Mom?» Sasori called again, this time a little louder. There was still no answer, but as he stepped closer to his destination, the living room, he could see shimmering lights that most likely belonged to lit candles.

Despite the serious setting he couldn't help but to think of his own, very pretty and deliciously scented candle collection up in his room. Oh how he just wanted to run up the stairs and lock himself into his room. There he could be on his laptop, read some books and breathe in the wonderful scent from the candles. Some of the candles in his collection was so not ever being used. Honestly, they were way too pretty, and Sasori could never burn it down when it could just last forever -he only burnt the less-pretty ones!

With a dreamy sigh, the somewhat fearless teenager follows the shimmering lights into the living room. The sight that meets his eyes forces a scream out of his throat and he falls to his knees on the floor, sobbing violently even though he usually doesn't cry. He just doesn't.

In front of him, in the big, comfortable armchair sits his mother. Well, what's left of her anyways. For a second during his constant sobbing and crying and snotting, Sasori found the sight amazingly neat and perfect. However, the next second he remembered that it was his _mother_ sitting there in that chair, without her kind face and lithe, but strong arms. The thought of it just made him cry harder.

Who could possibly have done this? Who would ever do this to his mother, who was loved by everyone?

Sasori tried to wipe the tears away and stop crying, but he didn't manage. No matter if he tried to make the waterfall of tears stop, they just wouldn't. It continued falling, and so did saliva and snot. He leaned back against a wall and fumbled as he desperately tried to not lose his phone from his shaking hand. The redheaded, strong and utterly sexy boy barely managed to press number 1 on the speed dial as he suffered. He wasn't even sure what he was doing -it was as if he had shut down completely and was running on autopilot.

«Hello, love, yeah!» his cocky boyfriend greeted him happily, but he was pretty sure that he could hear that smug smile falter as Sasori accidentally let a sob slip.

«What's going on? Are you alright? Did anything bad happen, Sasori?» the blond asked him through the phone, and even though he knew that Deidara couldn't see it, he nodded.

«Sasori, yeah, talk to me?»

Drawing a shaky breath, the redhead began to explain what had happened, but he didn't get farther than to the point where he'd walked into the living room because of a sudden pain in his neck. With wide eyes he turned to see what had happened as his hand automatically went up to the painful area. To his complete horror he felt something like a syringe sticking out from his neck and his father kneeling there, right beside him with a huge grin on display.

Oh fuck, he thought as he began to feel numb and slightly dizzy. Did his dad just drug him?

As Sasori fell over on the floor he could barely even hear Deidara repeating his name over and over again in the phone, obviously trying to make him respond in some way. He wasn't able to do that, and soon enough things became dark.

* * *

**Ohmaaahgawd! I can't believe I actually did that!1! I killed Sasori's mother! I'm such a horrible person!**


	3. The end

**Hi everyone,**

**I know that I've been a little «away» lately. Unfortunately, it looks like that isn't going to change. **

**For a year now I've been having troubles writing; I haven't had enough motivation throughout the year, and to be honest, I haven't received that many reviews that make me feel good about writing. I keep on thinking that I'm not doing a good job, and I've been thinking that I can't write for a while too, so now... now I just can't do it anymore.**

**I am able to come up with ideas, but as soon as I think of starting to type them down I get stuck thinking that, "no... what am I doing? What a ridiculous idea, no one will like that." **

**So I'm leaving this world – the anime fan fiction world. **

**I may be returning some day, but I feel like I'm growing out of this world and that growing out is right for me. **

**So, thanks for everything. **


End file.
